The Donna Adventures of My Teacher the Gangster
Donna and Emma were doing their homework when they heard a knock at the door. Emma decided to get it. "There's a weird looking creature out there" "He has pink hair and he keeps saying, "Drums!" It was Animal. "Donna! Donna!" he shouted as he showed a box with a letter on top of it. Dear Solo Dudes, Janice and I recently adopted a baby from Chinese, cause giving birth can be hard man. But there's one problem, our new child "Ling Mi" is terrified of Animal. Every time he goes near her, she screams like an uncool cat So I ask you dudes and dudettes to take care of him. The instruction book shows how to personally take care of him. Peace man, Floyd." Later around bedtime, Donna was reading the book. "The only way he'll ever sleep is by hanging on a coat hanger." "Love hanging, love hanging," shouted Animal as she saw him sleeping. "Are you sure taking care of that Sasquatch is a good idea?" Rocket asked. "We have to," Donna said, "When you have that gig at that 50th wedding anniversary tomorrow at the country club, please make sure he doesn't scare anyone." "No prob, Kiddo." Rocket replied The next day at school, Donna was getting her book when a member of the AV club passed by a girl with light brown hair, a pink top, and grey skirt. "Terri Bakwin" Her two best friends. A black girl, "Casey" and an Asian blue with hair dyed blue, "Lance". "Not only Principal Hughs were new, but Mr. Chris Heywood and he's a hot hunk." Casey explained, "Got word from Wes." A handsome man with tan skin. Terri recognized him from. Last night there was a report of muggers. Terri explained that she was coming home from the roller rink when she got mugged, luckily a mysterious man came in and saved her life. Next thing she knew she was knocked out and when she woke up she was home. She decided to find out what his deal is. Casey had newspaper and Lance had choir since he's tenor. "It's okay, you guys should go," Casey said as they left. "We still want to hear the rest of the story." Casey smiled, "All the rest of the details." "You know," Lance said, "I'm just gonna chill" As they left, they ran into a new cute student, "I make it a point to notice the prettiest girl I've met so far, that means curly-top." he smiled. "I think she means you, Terri." Donna whispered to her, "I've never seen you before." "Like Donna, I transferred here. Names "Jeremy"." he greeted. "Terri" Terri greeted as she blushed, "And these are Donna and Emma." "I would love to continue the conversation, but I have to look for Mr. Heywood's room," Jeremy explained. "It's right here." Emma pointed out as Jeremy walked off. He turned to Terri and said, "I hope I run into you soon, gorgeous." "Jeremy," Mr. Heyood said, "Hey buddy, how's school going?" Terri, Emma, and Donna eavesdropped on their conversation. "Are you going to need a ride home after school?" Mr. Heywood asked. "Nah" Jeremy answered, "I'll ride my bike." "That's a little flashy, don't you think?" Mr. Heywood replied, "Tell the truth, I'm just worried about attracting more attention from Shawn. Two of his thugs cornered a girl named, "Terri" last night." "The towns have been talking about it, Chris." Jeremy explained, "You're okay?" "I'm fine. No one suspected a thing." Mr. Heywood answered. "The girls in town really are crazy attractive." Jeremy smiled, "Did you see the one I was talking to in the hall, she's beautiful and her name is, "Terri"" "They both think I'm cute." Terri thought to herself. "I'd be careful around that one." Mr. Heywood explained, "I think she's trouble. I saw her taking down some of the thugs." "I think we should be more worried about Sean tightening the noose than some babe breaking our hearts," Jeremy recalled. "That's the second time they've mentioned this Shawn guy," Terri thought to herself "Sounds like bad news. Mr. Heywood decided to grade some papers and he'll tell Jeremy that he'll see him tonight. The 3 girls decided to head to their next classes before they get in trouble. After school, Terri, Emma, and Donna saw a bike outside and they didn't know who it was. It was there that Jeremy appeared. The girls were wondering how he knew the teacher and Jeremy told them that he is told them that it's none of their business. Jeremy offered Terri a ride, but she told him, "No" because it was too intense for me. "Well, I hope you'll change your mind about it before our first date because this is what I'll be picking you up on." Jeremy flirted. Before he left, he gave them their numbers. He told them to text him if they wanna hang. Later at Terri's home, they saw Animal wandering off. Rocket and Groot came in. He told Donna that he got loose from his chain. Suddenly, they saw that the door was open. Inside, they saw Mr. Heywood "Look, I'm a big girl, this doesn't have to be a huge thing." Terri said. "Don't let me off the hook." Mr. Heywood growled, "We owe each other our lives." "Then why did you break into Terri's house?" Emma asked. "Bad man!" Animal growled. "I'm not a bad man" Mr. Heywood replied, "I came here to warn you girls about a couple of thugs. Away from school, where there's less chance of being overheard, especially by Mr. Porter" "Well my Dad was a cop, our house is REALLY hard to break into," Terri explained in anger. "There are things you don't know about me." Mr. Heywood replied,"I shouldn't have got you into that fight last night." "I can't just forget about those gangsters and the trouble we were in." Terri replied back, "My dad didn't raise me to be someone who ignores a person's trouble." "Trust me when I tell you girls this." Mr. Heywood replied back "I've heard about your little performance at Braidwood Manor on Halloween." While Donna was explaining what was going on, Terri saw a car outside, "That car's been sitting there a really long time." she thought to herself. "Is he watching me? I have a feeling Chris might be telling the truth." Inside the car was Jeremy and a blonde man, the blonde man drove off, leaving Terri suspicious. "You were right Jeremy, that's the house." the blonde man smiled. "Exactly Shawn," Jeremy said,